Heavy Matter
|Mane = with stripes |Coat = | Misc 1 Title = Magic aura | Misc 1 Text = engulfed in a haze with edges (when using dark magic) |Cutie Mark = |Voice = Idina Menzel |Owner = User:Otherside86 |Color 1 = #393939 |Color 2 = #BEBEBE |Nicknames = The Enchantress of Dark magic, Heleny Matter Abyss (full name), Mistress of Darkness and Evil, The Witch |image2width = 160px|image3 = A Heavy Matter human.png |tab3title = Human |image3width = 120px |caption3 = Heavy Matter's human counterpart}} :"I never believed in Equestria." :— Heavy Matter Heavy Matter is an Alicorn pony, the leader of the Dark magic practitioners, and one of the Heads of the Enmity Organization. She is also the first student of Princess Celestia. History 'Past' Heavy Matter was born as an Alicorn and distant relative of King Sombra. At some point, Heavy Matter learned of this wicked past, even though her family had a dark history, she had a different belief and was not interested in avenging him or taking over the Crystal Empire. Eventually, Heavy became obsessed with the princesses who banished him, and was fascinated in how he was defeated by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. 'Studying under Princess Celestia' Princess Celestia felt sorry for her and decided to take Heavy as her personal student. While in her care, Celestia attempted to teach her the importance of friendship, which Heavy did not understand and started questioning the methods of her teachers. At some point during her studies, she met Princess Cadance and showed some small dislike toward the young alicorn princess. After reading about her ancestor's use of magic, she became fascinated by dark magic and eventually decided to study the art behind Celestia's back. One day, Heavy Matter insisted Princess Celestia to take her to study the place called Tartarus. Celestia deemed it unwise, but eventually agreed to go with her to Tartarus as a teaching experience to study the evil creatures who lived there, as long as they remained out of sight. While there, Heavy Matter carelessly decided to study closer and entered the cage of one of the creatures, which caused her to be attacked. As the mysterious creature started absorbing Heavy's magic, Celestia shoot a blast of magic which repelled the creature away from her and teleported them both out of Tartarus. 'Back in Canterlot' After returning to Canterlot, Princess Celestia scolded Heavy for her selfish attitude and disobeying her advice. But Heavy replied that it was her methods which were the problem and everything would have been better if they did things like she wanted. Celestia told Heavy that she still had much to learn, but Heavy berated her teacher for preventing her potential and demanded to be a princess. Celestia refused, saying her heart is "too dark" to understand what it means to be one, and removed Heavy from her position as her student. Heavy declared that she would pay for doing so and broke out of Canterlot Castle in anger, abandoning her studies. From then, Heavy Matter decided to go against Princess Celestia and prove that her ways had always been "wrong", and pursued her own path. 'Present' Some time later, Heavy Matter founded a group called the dark magic practitioners and eventually joined the Enmity Organization, becoming one of their leaders. With her cleverness, she would usually try to find ways to get to the princesses and boast about Enmity, and claim that she and the organization will someday rule Equestria. Physical appearance Heavy Matter's appearance matches that of Princess Celestia and Luna, but with darker shade of colors. She wears a black vest and is usually seen wearing glasses. Though she can see well without them, her eyesight is not completely perfect. Her tail and mane also have a natural flowing motion, similar to Celestia and Luna's. Personality As Princess Celestia's student, Heavy Matter was shown to be arrogant, selfish, and brash. As much as she respected her teacher, she would usually overlook and question her methods. She is also shown to be cruel, sadistic, and dishonest. Heavy Matter strongly dislike Princess Celestia and believes she is too soft to be a leader, that Celestia's ways in Equestria has made her and her subjects too naive. She takes pleasure in complaining about the princesses and is focused in getting revenge on her former teacher. Heavy Matter is cold-hearted, serious, and calm. She remains focus on the task she lay before her, and barely shows any other emotion. Although, she does find pleasure in tormenting her enemies/victims. She can be very harsh, but sometimes fair. She believes that darkness itself must be purified and keep in balance with the light. She is not power hungry, or aggressive, or compromised like most villains. She sees herself as a necessary evil. Equestria Girls In the human world, Heavy Matter is a government official who has been keeping an eye on Sunset Shimmer and her friends at Canterlot High School. She is aware of the existence of magic, and kept it a low profile. She tries to understand it more thoroughly, and doesn't trust the girls be in possession of such power. Magic As a former student of Princess Celestia, Heavy Matter is shown to be a magical prodigy and talented at magic. When fighting her enemies, she relies on her skills in dark magic, similar to King Sombra. She can also transform into a mist to avoid attacks and blend into the shadows or use her mist power to leave. Thus, she is capable to get in and out of Canterlot without getting spotted. Other depictions ''My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might Heavy Matter is the alicorn ruler of the Dark Plains in Cavalrous. -------------------- Thousands of years ago, Alicorns were the very first pony kind in exist. Until evolution created the Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies; rendering the alicorns to near extinction. Heavy Matter was a dark alicorn who had awoken in modern times. ----------------------------------- :"''The ponies of Equestria are nothing but squabbling children, just begging to be disciplined." Over a thousand years ago, before Equestria was discovered, they exist three Alicorns: Celestia, her sister Luna, and Heavy Matter. She grew up watching the three pony tribe hating each other for no reason. Until a few ponies broke from the tribes, and found Heavy Matter to guide them. They have become her first acolytes, and she began her own society. She took on a unicorn student named Sombra. He was very brilliant for Heavy to take him under the dark arts. With his position, he became king of the Crystal Empire. At first, she thought he ruled the Empire for her, but she never realized how power hungry he truly was. He used the Empire's power to keep her and her followers away from it. He wanted the Empire all to himself, and severed all ties to Heavy Matter. This version of Heavy Matter is unfazed, relentless, and cold-blooded. ---- Heavy Matter was once an arch-nemesis of Princess Celestia before Nightmare Moon. But she disappeared over a thousand years ago. ---- :"Pain and misery is MY reward." Over a thousand years ago, before Equestria was discovered, they exist three Alicorns: Celestia, her sister Luna, and Heavy Matter. She grew up watching the three pony tribe hating each other for no reason. She then learned that ponies are foolish untrustworthy creatures with wasted potential, who needs to be enforced. After Equestria was discovered, and after Sir Checkmate became the Steed Knight of the Chess Table, Celestia and Luna were ask by Star Swirl the Bearded to become Princesses of Equestria to help unite the three tribes. Although the two sisters accepted, Heavy Matter spoke out. She wanted that title all to herself, and had no interest in sharing it. So both she and Celestia compete against each other for the role as princess. But in the end, Heavy was beaten, and both Celestia and her sister were made the new Princesses of Equestria. Heavy was never seen again shortly after that. She became stewed in her hatred for Celestia. She secretly plot her vengeance upon her, and gained her own followers. Though, Princess Celestia has always felt sorry for Heavy Matter. In fact, she always thought they can be friends, but she never got the chance. In the millennia after her disappearance, and Luna's banishment to the moon, she was filled with deeper regret. When Celestia and Heavy Matter was reunited, Celestia still believed they could be friends, but Heavy's constant hatred forced the two to be enemies. When Luna first saw her, she found something uneasy about her. She remembers looking into Heavy's eyes, and see something cold and dark inside them. 'Equestria Girls' In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Heavy Matter is a notorious criminal mastermind who wants the Equestrian magic. ------------------------------ Headmistress Heavy Matter runs the correctional facility that rivals the Roanninshire Institute for the Gifted. -------------- Professor Heavy Matter is a teacher who is secretly involved in criminal activities. Relationships Omega Omega is Heavy Matter's pet leviathan and most faithful servant. Syrena Heavy Matter is a teacher to Syrena. Syrena always follows Heavy Matter's commands, but not really "all" because she also sometimes disobeys and always asks her why, without an answer, she'll not do it until she gets the reason. She really respect Heavy Matter no matter what. Heavy Matter feels dependable on her. Sir Sheath After learning about Heavy Matter, Sheath was bent to battle her influence. He tried understanding her hatred toward Princess Celestia, and figuring out how to get through to her. Sheath began to feel sorry for Heavy for the life she's living. Though she is against Sheath, she seem fascinated by Sheath, achieving impossible feat through sheer will alone. Starlight Glimmer Though they are enemies, Heavy Matter can't help but found respect for Starlight. For Heavy believes she and Starlight are very much alike. She can see Starlight understands the pain of heartache as much as she does. Principal Cinch Headmistress Heavy Matter convinced Abacus Cinch to take part of their tradition. But she feels disdain for Cinch for knowing about her true nature. Prince Meta Despite being enemies, Meta is the only one Heavy shows any respect to. Armageddon Heavy Matter's dark path began with in the mercy of the dark wizard of Cavalrous, Armageddon. Her desire to destroy him is what drive to her destiny. Quotes :"How pathetic." :— Heavy Matter :"Are you so desperate, that you would rely on mere misguided ponies to accomplish all that even the ''great Princess Celestia can't achieve?" :— Heavy Matter to Princess Celestia :"''What a pretty face. But sadly, looks aren't everything." :— To Rarity :"You always love to fly overhead, looking down on everypony. Now it's your turn to be looked down upon." :— To Rainbow Dash, breaking her wings :"One day, Celestia. You will be responsible for your own downfall, and when your reign ends, I will step in to take it's place." :— To Princess Celestia in Weight of the World :"Have you ever wonder which is more evil? The monsters or the people who make them?" :— Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Alicorn Category:Villain Category:Royalty Category:Leader Category:Teachers